Sokka with an 'Okka
by Abraxas Qlippoth
Summary: After getting kicked out of that haiku competition, Sokka is scooped up by a mysterious hooded girl and dragged in to a very sexy and erotic 'ritual'. Surprises are to be had...


written for not-again, 2013 hentai_contest winter break

* * *

"Yeah, sorry, kid," said the girl to the boy, "they take their haiku seriously."

Sokka rubbed his eyes - at the alley the girl wore a hood that enshadowed the face.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, er, think of me as an admirer. Hey, you wanna come with me, a bunch of us wanna meet you."

"Me?"

So it started as a whirlwind through alleys. Sokka was dragged by that girl along a maze. Questions were raised about who and why and were. Answers, if they were given, were as evasive as their route. Of what he could be certain - the girl was his age more or less and graced with a strength that rivalled his.

Eventually their trek ended at a cellar. Its windows were wide, thin slits perched at the ceiling. Its walls were distant yet visible in spite of the dark. Only a few candles were lit when he entered and settled at the center of the chamber. The glow was just enough to reveal how the area was uninhabited except for that night's visitors - himself and four girls - the older, the younger, two average.

That was when he was struck by shyness. Where did it come from? Maybe it was the thought of all those eyes studying him. Maybe it was the weird nature of their dress - hoods that parted to reveal masks. They gathered together ritualistically then spread to encircle him.

"We haven't been introduced to a boy your age in a long, long time," the first of the medial girls said.

"I can't wait!" the second said.

"Do you think he's, you know, fully functional?" asked the younger.

"He's got to be..."

Sokka gulped - without at least his host and 'initiator' to guide him he could not guess what the girls were talking about.

"I want to feel it grow!" the younger blurted.

"Hush," the older said, "you'll get to do that and everything. So, Sokka with an 'okka, you haven't been alone in a room with so many girls?"

"Um," he paused, "not like this..."

"So why don't you get comfy; we want to meet you, remember?" She tugged at his shirt and it parted enough to reveal a glimpse of his chest. "Come on, a boy like you, can't be too shy with girls. Don't worry, we won't judge you ... too much!"

"Er, what do you mean?"

"Take it off!" the girls pled like a mantra.

At a flash the mob turned from passive to active. Sokka felt hands tug at his covers to urge their offing. Blushing, he untied his belt. His shirt was yanked. His pants were dropped. He stood there and trembled fully in view of the girls who studied with their touch their catch of that midnight.

The girls at his left and right were fascinated by this tanned, supple skin and delighted to caress their fingers about the contours of his muscles. Cooing, the older girl stood at his read and teased about how red his face was getting and how hot his skin was feeling and how fast his heart was beating. Kneeling, the younger girl focused her attention at the area between his legs where his crotch swelled beyond his control. Only gradually she massaged her fingers into the cleavage between his thighs and pelvis. There a wedge of white widened at his front and thinned at his back - the loincloth of the tribesmen - that fabric was all that separated his intimacy from their examination. Sokka looked where ever he felt their touch, biting his lips to stifle his torment.

"Are you not liking all of this attention, Sokka with an 'okka," the older asked, wrapping her arms around his navel, digging her hands in to and out of the waist of his loincloth. "My, are you have a party in there? How does it feel?"

"I'm liking it. I'm liking it. Oh, it's, er, different... Yeah, never did anything like this with the girls at home."

They giggled.

"Really, a guy like you?"

"Are you growing?" asked the girl at the right.

"Um..."

"Oh, yeah, you're growing, you're tenting," replied the girl at the left.

The younger girl's hands traced about bulge working from the wide base to the thin top: "How does something so large into something so small?"

"Come, Sokka, let us see you ... we want to meet you."

He gulped, chest heaving and legs shaking, then, with the draw of a string his loincloth split apart.

"Oh my god," the girls at his sides gasped then shoved their hands into their robes.

"Is that as big as you get, Sokka?" the older girl asked.

He took a breath to reply: "No, I ... I can get bigger."

"Does it need help?"

He nodded and whispered 'yeah' and they giggled.

The girls at his sides leaned into his body to squeeze his cheeks. The younger girl took a breath and a long, long sigh - then raised her palm onto his sack. She bounced his tackle, his cock jumping around and around. The way it moved about seemed to delight the girls who watched and drew a gasp from Sokka. Gasp turned to a shock that curled his toes when her fingers traced his length and swirled his knob. With her thumbs and fingers she played with his foreskin - tugging it forward then backward to reveal the entire shape of his knob.

"Amazing," she yelped as she mastered the strokes that covered and uncovered his tip.

His cock throbbed at her play. His body shook at her pleasure. "Oh, god, girls!" Sokka shook as if pained.

"Is it too rough?" the younger asked. "I know what you need!" She grasped his cock by its base and pointed his tip at her face. She wrapped her lips around his girth, shoving his length into her mouth.

"Oh, god, wow!" he blurted.

The girls at his sides clasped his hands to keep him steady as the younger girl slurped along the seam of his cock. She felt it inflating, thickening out of her grip. It was bigger and with another deep, wet kiss it was bigger still. When she finished that monster pointed right straight up with a tip so swollen it could not fit into the cup of her hands.

"So, how does it feel to be so big with so many girls?"

"It feels amazing!" he answered the older girl. "You are all so fucking amazing! Oh, god... Oh, god... Don't stop!"

"You don't want us to stop? You want us to keep going and going and going?"

"Yes!"

Smiling, wickedly, the younger girl licked his length that twitched to her attention. The two at his sides struggled to keep the boy standing steady. His knees buckled. His hips thrust. All of the girls took turns stroking his foreskin and squeezing his nuts.

"See how he is fully functional," the older girl smirked. "What are you feeling Sokka with an 'okka?"

"I'm feeling my balls boil!" he struggled to speak through gasps.

"Oh, my, we are making your balls boil!" she chuckled.

"You're making fire with my cock!" he blurted.

"Is that what you call doing this?" the youngest ask as she stroked his dewy, sticky head with her palms.

"Yeah ... that's amazing, oh, god, ah, ah, ah, oh, god," he yelped as tears welled out of his eyes.

"Somebody's liking it," the older girl teased his warrior's-wolf-tail and stroked his back from tail to cheeks. "Would it help more if you had a girl touch?"

"Oh, yeah! Oh, that'll help so fucking much!"

He breathed like a bull with short quick breaths. His hands tightened into fists. His feet curled as they wavered. He tried to raise his arms but the girls and his sides latched their weight onto his wrists.

"What do you want to touch?"

"Your tits!" he replied without a thought. The younger girl stroked and his hips wriggled as if trying to break free. "Please, your tits!" The older girl grabbed his left-hand and drew its touch into her cleavage. "Oh my fucking god you gave me your tits!" he exclaimed, his fingers digging into her warmth. "That is so fucking amazing! I've always wanted to grab tits, I've always ... I've always ... oh, tits!"

The girls chuckled at the sight of his body shaking everywhere.

"Give me your pussy," he pled.

"I donno, girls, if he touches my pussy..."

"Oh, please let me! You get to play with everything... Let me... Just feel your pussy!"

The younger girl enveloped his knob with her lips. The older girl drew his hand out of her cleavage in to her waist.

"Oh, god, you're going to do it! Oh, god, I'm gonna cum!" His eyes widened as his curiosity reached onto a pair of lips hot and wet through a layer of fabric. "I'm cumming!"

The younger girl stood his cock straight, retracting its foreskin, squeezing its base. It turned into rock as she wrestled a few other strokes. She felt his tip burst wet and heard the splatter his chest. She licked his underside to urge more and more shots to burst. All the while the girls at his sides were squealing about how much was coming and where it was going...

Spent, he was allowed to tumble onto his knees.

Through the stupor of his orgasm he heard the girls giggle as they fled the chamber. He trembled naked to the cold, bitter air that worked into the chamber. He worried he would be unable to find all of his clothes. He could not fathom what, exactly, happened to his loincloth.

Then the older girl grasped onto his shoulder, dropping his shirt and pants onto the floor.

"I really liked your cock, Sokka with an 'okka." She angled his face up to her face and wet his lips with a kiss. "So, you know girls are cool, don't you?"

"Oh, fucking, yeah..."

She smiled as she fled with the lamp: "I knew you'd change your tune if you got kissed by a girl!"

Sokka gasped: "WHOOOA! KATARA?"


End file.
